Hurt
by RafiHdwrd
Summary: Myungsoo sangat menyukai Sungyeol, tetapi Sungjong melarangnya. Kenapa? Apakah Myungsoo akan mendapatkan Sungyeol dalam satu malam? Yaoi, NC, BoyxBoy, BL, MyungYeol. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

Hurt

Main Cast : - Kim Myungsoo

Lee Sungyeol

Lee Sungjong

Category: Yaoi, NC, BoyxBoy, BL

Author kali ini bikin ff Infinite MyungYeol dan … shipper. Buat para reviewers di ff author sebelumnya yang Misunderstanding, author sangat terima kasih. Mian gabisa dibales satu-satu. Karena banyak yang minta, author bikin lagi ff Infinite.^^

Hari ini adalah promosi untuk single "Man In Love" di M! Countdown. Anggota Infinite pun harus bangun lebih pagi untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka. Namun, sudah jam 8 tapi Sungyeol masih belum bangun. Padahal, member Infinite lain sudah menyiapkan kostum yang akan mereka pakai untuk tampil nanti.

"Yak, mana Sungyeollie?" Tanya Sunggyu kepada semua anggota lain. Ia baru menyadari bahwa salah satu anaknya ada yang belum bangun. Ia melihat anggota Infinite satu persatu, matanya tertuju pada Myungsoo yang daritadi hanya diam dan bermain handphone-nya.

"Myungsoo, apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sunggyu. Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Sunggyu lalu mengangguk dan langsung menatap kembali layar handphone-nya.

"Aku minta tolong, bangunkan Sungyeol ya." Pinta Sunggyu dan Myungsoo pun langsung menatap ke arah Sunggyu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku, hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo menolak permintaan sang leader.

"Aish, apa kau tidak lihat anggota Infinite yang lain? Mereka masih sibuk dengan kostum yang akan dipakai nanti. Sedangkan kau sudah selesai, jadi aku minta tolong agar kau membangunkan Sungyeol, chagiyaa." Jawab Sunggyu yang langsung mendapat respon tidak baik oleh Myungsoo.

"Baiklah." Ujar Myungsoo sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar Sungyeol.

"Oh iya, tolong juga agar kau membantunya menyiapkan kostum. Waktu kita sangat mepet, tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukannya sendiri." Pinta Sunggyu sekali lagi.

"Iya, hyung." Myungsoo langsung membuka pintu kamar Sungyeol yang tidak terkunci itu. Ia menatap sekeliling kamar ini, kamar Sungyeol diberi wallpaper berwarna merah-hitam. Membuat kamar ini terlihat elegan. Saat sedang menikmati keindahan kamar ini, Myungsoo tak sengaja menabrak bagian bawah tempat tidur Sungyeol. Hal itu menimbulkan rasa sakit pada bagian lututnya.

"Aish, sakit sekali." Kata Myungsoo sambil mengusap-usap lututnya yang agak sedikit memerah. Mendengar sedikit kebisingan di kamarnya, Sungyeol pun terbangun dan melihat ke arah Myungsoo yang sedang terduduk di dekat tempat tidurnya sambil mengsuap-usap lututnya.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Myungsoo?" Tanya Sungyeol dengan suara yang masih parau dan mata yang hanya terbuka setengah. Myungsoo langsung menatap ke arah Sungyeol. Ia menelan ludahnya sedikit. Dilihatnya Sungyeol yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan bertelanjang dada dengan wajah yang ngantuk dan membuat ia terlihat lucu.

"Mengapa kau diam saja, huh?" Tanya Sungyeol sekali lagi. Myungsoo langsung tersadar dan bangun dari duduknya. Tapi kakinya sedikit sakit karena benturan tadi.

"A-aku disuruh membangunkanmu dan m-membantumu menyiapkan kostum untuk nanti kita tampil." Jawab Myungsoo agak gugup dan langsung menuju ke lemari pakaian Sungyeol.

Sungyeol pun berdiri dan menuju ke arah Myungsoo. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Myungsoo dari belakang. Myungsoo sontak kaget dengan perbuatan Sungyeol.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo gugup sambil terus mencari kostum milik Sungyeol. Tangannya sedikit gemetar mendapat pelukan hangat dari tubuh shirtless Sungyeol. Tanpa sadar, kejantanannya berdiri.

"Gomawo, chagiya. Kau sudah membangunkanku dan membantuku." Kata Sungyeol sambil mempererat pelukan dan membuat tubuh Myungsoo sedikit bergetar.

"S-sudah sana. Sebaiknya kau mandi, w-waktu kita sudah mepet." Ujar Myungsoo sambil melepas pelukan Sungyeol.

"Iya, chagii." Kata Sungyeol menuruti perkataan Myungsoo dan langsung mencium pipi Myungsoo. Sungyeol yang takut Myungsoo akan marah dengan tingkah jailnya langsung mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Myungsoo sontak kaget dengan perlakuan Sungyeol tadi. Saat ini pasti pipinya benar-benar merah. Myungsoo memang menyukai Sungyeol sejak Infinite melakukan promosi Over the Top. Ia sangat menyukai tampilan Sungyeol yang begitu maskulin dan berkarisma.

Myungsoo langsung tersadar dan membereskan kostum untuk Sungyeol sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Sungyeol tadi. Ia harus memberitahu Sungjong. Ya, hanya Sungjong yang tahu bahwa Myungsoo menyukai Sungyeol.

Myungsoo pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memberitahu kepada Sungyeol bahwa ia telah selesai menyiapkan kostum untuknya. Baru ia mau mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, Sungyeol keluar dengan tubuh yang sedikit basah. Ia menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya sehingga terlihatlah abs-nya yang terbentuk. Butiran-butiran air turun dari badannya. Membuat dirinya sangat terlihat seksi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungyeol sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah. Myungsoo tak berkedip sama sekali melihat pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilihat Inspirit.

"A-aku…. Bukan, bukan.. Maksudku, aku sudah selesai menyiapkan kostum untukmu di atas kasur." Jawab Myungsoo dan langsung segera meninggalkan kamar Sungyeol. Ia takut, jika terlalu lama di kamar Sungyeol membuat kejantanannya semakin tidak bisa berkompromi. Myungsoo langsung menutup pintu kamar Sungyeol dengan cepat.

Hari ini merupakan kemenangan Infinite pertama di M! Countdown untuk "Man in Love". Untuk itu, mereka merayakannya dengan pergi ke restoran. Mereka mengambil tempat lesehan agar tidak terlalu capek.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Hyunnie?" Tanya Sunggyu sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang namja-chingunya itu.

"Bolehkah aku memesan soju?" Pinta Woohyun dengan wajah seimut mungkin. Sebenarnya Woohyun tidak diperbolehkan minum oleh Sunggyu, juga member Infinite lainnya. Sunggyu tidak mau para dongsaeng-nya sakit karena minum soju terlalu banyak.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kau jangan minum terlalu banyak." Jawab Sunggyu meng-iyakan permintaan Woohyun.

"Kita semua boleh juga kan, hyung?" Tanya Dongwoo.

"Umm.. Boleh! Tapi, Myungsoo dan Sungjong tidak. Kalian masih dibawah umur." Mendengar jawaban dari Sunggyu, YaDong dan Sungyeol pun berteriak semangat. Berbeda dengan Myungsoo dan Sungjong yang komplein. Sebenarnya yang komplein hanya Myungsoo, karena Sungjong tidak terlalu suka minum.

"Yak! Kau jahat, hyung." Kata Myungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku bukan jahat, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit. Lihat saja Jongie, ia tidak protes sama sekali." Kata Sunggyu membenarkan perkataan Myungsoo. Sungjong yang disebut-sebut namanya hanya diam di pojok meja sambil bermain handphone. Myungsoo tidak menghiraukan perkataan terakhir Sunggyu, ia malah duduk mendekati Sungjong.

Saat Myungsoo mendekati Sungjong, dengan cepat Sungjong mengendap-endapkan handphone-nya agar tidak terlihat oleh Myungsoo.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau menutupinya dari diriku, Jongie?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil terus mencoba melihat ke arah handphone Sungjong.

"Y-yak! Aku tak menutupinya." Jawab Sungjong.

"Kau bohong, Jongie. Apa yang kau lihat, huh? Jangan-jangan.. kau sedang melihat yaoi fanart ya? Atau FF rated M?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil menyeringai. Sungjong yang ditanya begitu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak semesum itu, hyung." Jawab Sungjong agak gugup.

"Jangan bohong, ini buktinya.." Ucap Myungsoo langsung menggenggam kejantanan milik Sungjong dari luar yang agak menegang. Sungjong merasakan ada getaran hebat dalam tubuhnya saat Myungsoo menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung!" Kata Sungjong sambil melepas genggaman tangan Myungsoo dari kejantanannya.

"Jika kau sedang membaca FF rated M, aku juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku pun sering membacanya." Kata Myungsoo yang membuat Sungjong sedikit lega. Hampir saja ia ketahuan sedang membaca FF rated M yaoi yang mem-pairing MyungJong.

"Yak, Jongie-ah." Bisik Myungsoo tepat ditelinga kanan Sungjong.

"Apa?" Tanya Sungjong menatap wajah Myungsoo.

"Kau tahu, saat aku sedang membereskan pakaian Sungyeol, tiba-tiba ia memelukku dari belakang." Jawab Myungsoo.

DEG!

Sungjong yang mendengar jawaban dari Myungsoo merasa dadanya terasa sangat perih. Bagaikan ribuan pedang menusuk dadanya. Padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa Sungjong mencintai Sungyeol, bukan dirinya. Padahal Sungjong sudah memperingati kepada Myungsoo agar hati-hati dengan Sungyeol. Sungyeol suka mengganti-ganti pasangan.

"D-dia m-memelukmu?" Tanya Sungjong sambil menatap kosong ke arah lain.

"Iya, bahkan ia mencium pipiku. Kau tahu, aku merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini." Jawab Myungsoo yang membuat dada Sungjong semakin terasa perih. Betapa sakit rasanya apabila orang yang kau cintai memberitahu padamu bahwa ia mencintai orang lain.

Myungsoo yang merasa tidak mendapat respond dari Sungjong, langsung mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sungjong pelan.

"Jongie, mengapa kau tak menjawabku?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sungjong. Sungjong pun segera tersadar.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya. Kau kan tahu, dia itu suka gonta-ganti pacar." Kata Sungjong. Kata-kata ini sudah berpuluh-mungkin beratus kali diucapkan oleh Sungjong jika Myungsoo menanyakan hal tentang Sungyeol.

"Jongie, aku bosan dengan kata-katamu itu. Kenapa kau harus selalu mengulangi kata itu tiap aku bertanya tentang Sungyeol. Lagipula itu berbeda, ia sering gonta-ganti yeoja, kan? Jangan samakan aku dengan yeoja-yeoja murahan yang statusnya sekarang menjadi ex-yeojachingu Sungyeol." Kata Myungsoo tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sungjong tadi.

"Yasudah, aku kan hanya mengingatkan." Ucap Sungjong lalu mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan memainkannya.

Malam semakin larut, begitu juga anggota Infinite selain MyungJong yang sudah larut dalam minuman beralkohol dan membuat mereka mulai bertingkah konyol. Setelah Sungjong mendapat telepon dari sang manajer, bahwa para anggota Infinite harus pulang karena minggu depan akan ada promosi lagi, Sungjong pun terpaksa membawa anggota Infinite satu persatu. Tentu saja dibantu oleh Myungsoo. Karena Myungsoo tidak bisa membawa mobil, akhirnya Sungjong lah yang terpaksa harus mengendarai mobil menuju dorm yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari restoran itu.

Sesampainya di dorm, lagi-lagi Sungjong yang menggendong satu persatu anggota Infinite. Myungsoo hanya membantu menggendong Sungyeol saja, apalagi saat Sungyeol yang meminta digendong oleh Myungsoo. Tentu saja Myungsoo tidak mungkin menolaknya. Alhasil, Sungjong harus menggendong semua anggota Infinite (kecuali Sungyeol) yang mabuk. Ia sangat kesulitan saat menggendong Sunggyu, bukan karena tubuh Sunggyu yang lebih besar darinya, tetapi karena ia tidak mau digendong oleh Sungjong, tetapi ia mau digendong oleh sang namja-chingunya, Woohyun. Hal tersebut terjadi juga pada Hoya. Bahkan, Hoya tidak mau turun dari mobil. Tadinya, Sungjong mau meninggalkan Hoya saja. Namun, takut nantinya ia malah dapat cacian dari Dongwoo, dengan terpaksa ia harus menggendong Hoya yang terus saja memberontak.

Hampir satu jam Sungjong menunggu agar Hoya mau turun dari mobil. Akhirnya, dengan cepat, Sungjong langsung menarik tubuh Hoya dan menggendongnya menuju kamar. Setelah ia selesai, Sungjong langsung menuju kamarnya dan tertidur lelap di atas kasur kesayangannya.

Sedangkan dikamar Sungyeol…

"Yak, hyung. Kau sangat berat." Ujar Myungsoo yang menggendong Sungyeol lalu membaringkannya diatas kasur. Tiba-tiba, Sungjong meminta agar ia digantikan pakaian oleh Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo-ah." Panggil Sungyeol saat Myungsoo hendak keluar.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo langsung kembali mendekati Sungyeol.

"Tolong gantikan aku pakaian. Aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini." Pinta Sungyeol. Myungsoo menelan ludahnya. Karena tidak mau hyung yang ia sukai itu marah, Myungsoo pun dengan cepat mengambilkan piyama kesukaan Sungyeol di lemari pakaian lalu meletakkannya disebelah Sungyeol yang sedang berbaring. Lalu, Myungsoo pun mulai membuka pakaian Sungyeol satu persatu. Ia agak bingung saat akan melepaskan celana yang dikenakan Sungyeol. Tetapi Sungyeol terlihat memperbolehkannya. Setelah celana Sungyeol ia lepaskan, hanya boxer lah yang tinggal melekat di tubuh namja yang ia sangat sukai. Juniornya tercetak jelas dibalik boxer berwarna putih yang agak tipis itu. Juniornya terlihat setengah menegang, disaat seperti ini saja juniornya terlihat sangat besar. Tanpa sadar, junior Myungsoo mulai menegang.

Karena takut terjadi apa-apa, Myungsoo dengan cepat memakaikan piyama itu ditubuh Sungyeol. Setelah selesai, ia dengan cepat keluar. Tetapi tangan Sungyeol menarik lengannya.

"Myungsoo-ah, kenapa rasanya panas sekali disini?" Tanya Sungyeol. Myungsoo bingung, ia melihat angka di remote AC yang menunjukkan angka 24 derajat. Dan menurutnya itu sudah sangat dingin ditambah dengan udara di Seoul yang saat ini masuk ke musim dingin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Bisa tolong kau lepaskan piyama ini? Aku sangat tidak nyaman." Pinta Sungyeol. Myungsoo lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan tubuh Sungyeol yang hot itu lagi. Ia takut apabila ia melihat hyungnya itu half naked, ia akan terbawa napsunya. Jadi ia putuskan agar melepas piyama Sungyeol dengan mata tertutup. Sungyeol yang menatap Myungsoo aneh, segera bertanya.

"Myungsoo-ah, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" Myungsoo yang ketahuan menutup matanya langsung gugup.

"A-aku tidak menutup mataku." Kata Myungsoo bohong.

"Baiklah, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Tanya Sungyeol meminta Myungsoo mendekati wajahnya. Bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut Sungyeol sangat menyengat. Bahkan Myungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas Sungyeol. Tiba-tiba—

CUP~

Sungyeol langsung mencium bibir Myungsoo dengan cepat. Myungsoo agak kaget dengan perlakuan Sungyeol barusan. Ia pasti merasa pipinya sudah sangat merah akibat ciuman dari Sungyeol.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" Tanya Myungsoo. Sebenarnya ia hanya berpura-pura saja.

"Myungsoo-ah, aku mohon. Lakukan denganku, aku sudah sangat tidak tahan." Pinta Sungyeol. Tanpa persetujuan dari Myungsoo, Sungyeol langsung bangun dan melumat bibir Myungsoo yang merah itu. Myungsoo pun tidak mau kalah, ia langsung membalas lumatan dari bibir Sungyeol. Sungyeol pun langsung melepaskan pakaian Myungsoo dengan cepat dan melemparnya dengan asal. Dalam beberapa menit saja mereka berdua sudah half naked.

Sungyeol langsung menciumi leher jenjang putih Myungsoo dan membuat kissmark yang banyak. Myungsoo hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Cintanya kepada Sungyeol terbalas.

Sungyeol langsung menciumi nipple Myungsoo dan menggigitnya kecil. Myungsoo terus mendesah kenikmatan karena titik sensitifnya diberi servis yang sangat memuaskan. Tangan Sungyeol mulai meraba lubang kenikmatan milik Myungsoo dan memasukkan ketiga jarinya lalu menusukkannya dengan cepat. Myungsoo langsung tersentak kaget.

"Yak! Hyung, appo!" Teriak Myungsoo. Ia merasa lubangnya sangat perih saat ini. Ia tidak pernah menjadi uke. Karena ia lebih menyukai menjadi seme.

"Hyung, aku bukan uke." Kata Myungsoo menjelaskan.

"Sekali ini saja kumohon kau jadi uke-ku." Pinta Sungyeol sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang bisa melelehkan hati Myungsoo. Sebenarnya Myungsoo agak takut, karena junior Sungyeol yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya dan lubangnya masih perjaka. Namun, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon pelan-pelan." Jawab Myungsoo meng-iyakan permintaan Sungyeol. Sungyeol pun langsung meneruskan aktivitasnya dengan tempo yang diperlambat sedikit. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sungyeol pun menyuruh Myungsoo berdoggy style. Lalu ia memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu kedalam lubang Myungsoo. Myungsoo menahan rasa sakit yang sangat mendalam pada lubangnya. Namun ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pasti sudah berdarah saat ini. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan namja yang selama ini ia suka.

Setelah junior Sungyeol masuk semua, ia pun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Dalam beberapa hentakan saja, Sungyeol sudah dapat menemukan titik spot Myungsoo yang membuat Myungsoo mendesah.

"Akhhhh…Disssiituuu hhhyyuuunngghhhh…"

Sungyeol langsung mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan mengocok junior Myungsoo yang daritadi sudah mengeluarkan precum dan membuat kasurnya sedikit basah. Myungsoo mendesah keras. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua titik sensitifnya diberi kenikmatan.

"Hhyyyuunggghhh….aahhkkkuuhhh kkhhheelllluuaaahhhrrhhhh….." Teriak Myungsoo panjang saat ia mencapai klimaksnya.

CROTT! CCRROOTTT!

Sperma Myungsoo membasahi sebagian kasur dan tangan Sungyeol. Tak lama, Sungyeol pun merasa akan mencapai puncaknya dan langsung menambah tempo permainannya.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Sungyeol saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya sedikit keluar dari lubang Myungsoo saking banyaknya.

Mereka berdua pun langsung terbaring diatas kasur.

"Terima kasih ya, Myungsoo-ah." Kata Sungyeol langsung mengecup lembut bibir Myungsoo lalu menyeringai. Myungsoo hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun terlelap.

Sungjong terbangun, ia langsung menatap jam. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Sungjongieee! Pabo-yaaaaa!" Teriak Sungjong yang mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh anggota Infinite lainnya karena mereka semua sudah tidur. Sungjong dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju ke kamar Myungsoo. Saat ia buka pintu kamar Myungsoo, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia mencoba mencari ke setiap sudut dorm, namun tidak ada. Ia pun mencoba memasuki kamar para member Infinite.

Kamar YaDong (?) tidak ada. Ia lalu menuju ke kamar Sunggyu. Tidak ada. Ke kamar Woohyun. Tidak ada juga. Ia langsung mencoba ke kamar Sungyeol, namun terkunci.

'Mana mungkin Sungyeol bisa mengunci kamarnya sendiri sedangkan ia setengah mabuk.' Pikirnya.

Ia sudah tau apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Sungjong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Lalu menuju kamarnya dan duduk dipojok kasur. Ia menangis.

'Pabo-ya. Pabo-ya! Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya, Jongie! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan Myungsoo!' Batin Sungjong.

**TBC**

This ff is for all of Inspirit and MyungYeol shipper. Mian kalo kurang hot dan terlalu pendek. Rnr please^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hurt

Main Cast : - Kim Myungsoo

Lee Sungyeol

Lee Sungjong

Category: Yaoi, NC, BoyxBoy, BL

**CHAPTER 2**

Matahari pagi masuk melewati jendela kamar Sungyeol. Sungyeol terbangun, dilihatnya malaikat berkulit putih disampingnya. Kim Myungsoo atau sering dikenal dengan L. Dengan cepat ia segera berteriak.

"Aaaaa!" Myungsoo yang kaget mendengar teriakan Sungyeol langsung terbangun. Dilihatnya Sungyeol menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Myungsoo! A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungyeol sambil memasang wajah ketakutan.

"Hyung, bukankah semalam kau yang memintaku untuk…" Belum sempat Myungsoo menjawab pertanyaan, Sungyeol memotong.

"Meminta apa? Bercinta denganmu, huh? Bagaimana mungkin aku mau bercinta dengan namja. Apa kau tidak berpikir? Aku ini masih normal dan masih menyukai yeoja." Bentak Sungyeol.

Myungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan itu membulatkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungyeol barusan. Ia sangat sakit hati. Bagaimana bisa, ia sudah mengikuti permintaan Sungyeol agar menjadi uke-nya semalam. Dan ia langsung melupakan hal itu begitu saja.

"Tap-tapi semalam kau yang memintaku agar aku menjadi uke-mu." Jelas Myungsoo. Kristal bening mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku? Hahaha, kau tahu mungkin semalam aku hanya terbawa suasana dan karena aku mabuk. Jadi jangan kau pikir aku akan berubah sepertimu. Mencintai seorang namja!" Kata Sungyeol sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Myungsoo tertunduk. Air matanya terus keluar. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di muka bumi ini. Ia sudah rela menyerahkan tubuhnya agar bisa mendapatkan hati Sungyeol. Namun ternyata ia salah, Sungyeol hanya terbawa oleh efek alkohol yang membuatnya terangsang.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku sebelum ada member yang lain tahu." Pinta Sungyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya. Myungsoo terdiam lalu bangun dari kasur Sungyeol dan keluar dari kamar dengan menggunakan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia dengan cepat berlari ke arah kamarnya dan menutup pintu sekeras mungkin. Anggota Infinite yang lain belum terbangun, mungkin karena efek alkohol yang masih ada dalam tubuh mereka.

Sungjong mendengar suara pintu kamar Myungsoo ditutup dengan keras. Ia pun sontak langsung berlari ke kamar Myungsoo. Namun pintunya dikunci. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar Myungsoo.

"Myungsoo, ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungjong sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Myungsoo. Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban dari Myungsoo. Sebenarnya Sungjong sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Myungsoo.

**Flashback ON**

_Setelah Myungsoo meninggalkan Sungjong yang kembali membaca ff NC MyungJong, Sungyeol pun dating menghampirinya._

"_Jongie-ah." Bisik Sungyeol yang membuat Sungjong kaget._

"_Ada apa?" Tanya Sungjong melihat wajah Sungyeol yang seakan berubah menjadi wajah angel of death._

"_Aku tahu, kau menyukai Myungsoo, kan? Kau akan lihat, aku yang akan memiliki'nya' terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sungyeol menyeringai ke arah Sungjong._

"_Jangan sakiti dia. Kumohon, hyung. Lebih baik aku saja, jangan dia." Pinta Sungjong memohon agar Sungyeol tidak menyakiti Myungsoo._

"_Huh, mana mungkin aku ingin milikmu. Aku masih menyukai yeoja, kau tahu? Lagipula aku melakukannya agar ia tidak mengejar-ngejar diriku lagi. Aku muak dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menjauhiku karena ia selalu saja mengikutiku kemana aku pergi." Kata Sungyeol menolak permintaan Sungjong._

"_Kumohon jangan, hyung. Ia satu-satunya namja yang aku cintai." Kata Sungjong memohon._

"_Aku tidak suka dengan namja yang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan namja lain. Kau lihat Sunggyu-hyung dan Woohyun-hyung? Aku merasa jijik terhadap mereka. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling menyukai padahal banyak yeoja diluar sana yang menyukai mereka." Ucap Sungyeol sambil menatap jijik ke arah WooGyu yang sedang bermesraan._

"_Aku tahu itu. Aku mengenalmu dari sebelum kita debut. Tapi, kumohon kau jangan menyakiti Myungsoo." Pinta Sungjong sekali lagi. Namun Sungyeol mengacuhkannya. Sungyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya semula._

'_Aku harus memberitahu Myungsoo.' Batin Sungjong._

**Flashback OFF**

Sungjong mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Myungsoo lagi. Namun yang ia dengar malah suara isakan tangis dari dalam kamar. Sungjong sangat khawatir, bisa-bisa Myungsoo melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Myungsoo, jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku." Kata Sungjong. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Myungsoo. Sungjong pun mengerti. Mungkin Sungjong sedang ingin berpikir sendirian. Sungjong pun kembali ke kamarnya.

Myungsoo langsung membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur. Butiran-butiran kristal mengalir dari matanya. Ia sangat sakit hati mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sungyeol. Namja yang ia cintai selama lebih dari satu tahun terakhir, mencampakkannya dan menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang yeoja yang berani dibayar setelah melakukan 'hubungan satu malam'. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara Sungjong dari kamarnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan suara itu. Saat ini ia merasa sangat kotor.

Myungsoo segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menghadap ke arah cermin yang memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dilihatnya banyak bekas kissmark di bagian leher, perut, dada, dan lain-lain. Tiba-tiba air matanya kembali mengalir. Ia langsung menuju ke meja rias dan mengambil sebuah gunting.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke gunting tersebut. Ia langsung mengambil handphone tersebut.

_1 message from Sungjong-hyung_

Ia langsung membuka sms tersebut.

_Myungsoo, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bertemulah denganku siang ini di BubbleTea Shop pukul 2. Aku harap kau datang._

Myungsoo meletakkan handphone-nya kembali dan mengambil gunting yang tadi ia letakkan.

Sudah pukul 2 lebih 12 menit. Tetapi Myungsoo belum datang juga. Sungjong sudah menunggunya dari pukul 1 lebih 45 menit. Pelayan sudah datang ke mejanya dua kali untuk menanyakan pesanan Sungjong. Namun ia akan menunggu Myungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Sampai pukul 2 lebih 30 menit Sungjong menunggu, Myungsoo belum juga datang. Ia pun memutuskan akan pergi saja. Mungkin Myungsoo tidak akan datang. Saat ia akan siap pergi, Myungsoo datang. Myungsoo segera menghampiri meja Sungjong.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Myungsoo sambil menarik lengan Sungjong.

Sungjong segera menoleh ke arah Myungsoo. Dilihatnya Myungsoo mengenakan mantel tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

'Padahal hari ini adalah musim panas, tetapi Myungsoo mengenakan mantel setebal itu.' Batin Sungjong.

Mereka pun duduk kembali. Sungjong segera memanggil pelayan.

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Sungjong. Namun Myungsoo hanya diam.

"Kami pesan 2 bubble ice tea saja." Ucap Sungjong kepada pelayan yeoja itu.

"2 bubble ice tea? Baik, silahkan ditunggu. Terima kasih." Kata pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Sungjong membungkukkan badannya juga. Pelayan itu segera pergi dari meja mereka.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku disini?" Tanya Myungsoo tanpa menatap ke arah Sungjong. Sungjong melihat ke pergelangan tangan Myungsoo yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Sungjong sambil menarik tangan kiri Myungsoo dan menarik mantel bagian pergelangan tangannya. Sungjong melihat banyak bekas sayatan dibagian pergelangan tangan Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung menarik tangannya dan menutupinya.

"I-ini bukan apa-apa. H-hanya bekas luka lama." Jawab Myungsoo terbata-bata.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku. Itu bekas sayatan, bukan?"

"A-aku tidak berbohong." Jawab Myungsoo langsung mengalihkan arah matanya.

"Tatap mataku saat bicara padaku." Kata Sungjong sambil menarik wajah Myungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari 10cm. Myungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat Myungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungjong dari wajahnya.

"Yak! Jangan seperti itu." Ucap Myungsoo. Pengunjung lain menatap mereka aneh.

"Jawab, apa yang Sungyeol-hyung lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sungjong. Myungsoo kaget dengan pertanyaan Sungjong barusan. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan Sungyeol.

"A-apa maksudmu? S-sungyeol hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa denganku." Jawab Myungsoo gugup.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Aku tahu, kau semalam melakukan 'hal tersebut' dengan Sungyeol-hyung, kan? Saat malam itu mungkin kau mengira bahwa setelah melakukan 'itu' dengannya, ia pasti akan menerimamu, kan? Namun, tadi pagi, ia mencampakkanmu dan berkata bahwa semua yang kalian lakukan semata-mata hanya karena ia mabuk, kan?" Sungjong menumpahkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Sungjong yang membuatnya kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Myungsoo. Tiba-tiba air mata Sungjong mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Wajahnya merah karena tak kuat menahan amarahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Myungsoo." Ucap Sungjong tiba-tiba. Myungsoo bingung dengan ucapan Sungjong barusan.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Tanya Myungsoo bingung.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mencegahmu. Aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi. Aku tahu bahwa Sungyeol akan memintamu melakukan 'itu'. Aku tahu bahwa ia akan mencampakkanmu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh." Jawab Sungjong panjang lebar. Butiran-butiran kristal menuruni pipinya yang begitu halus.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Mengapa aku tidak mengikuti perkataanmu sejak awal. Padahal aku sudah tahu bahwa ia masih normal dan masih menyukai yeoja. Seharusnya aku tidak menyukainya. Padahal masih ada orang lain selain dia yang mencintaiku, bukan?" Kata Myungsoo sambil mengusap pipi dan pelupuk mata Sungjong yang masih mengeluarkan air. Sungjong kaget dengan ucapan Myungsoo barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungjong tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Myungsoo.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Meskipun aku bukan pertama yang akan menjadi 'milikmu'?" Ucap Myungsoo membalikkan pertanyaan.

"J-jadi, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sungjong dan dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Myungsoo.

"Aku belajar untuk mencintai orang yang mencintaiku. Kau benar, belajarlah mencintai orang yang mencintaimu." Jawab Myungsoo. Pelayan yeoja tadi datang dengan membawa 2 bubble ice tea pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan, tuan." Kata pelayan dengan tanda pengenal bertuliskan 'Kwon Yuri' itu meletakkan pesanan diatas meja lalu pergi.

"Jadi... Sekarang, aku adalah namja-chingumu..?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Tentu saja, chagiyaa." Jawab Myungsoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sungjong lembut. Sungjong kaget dengan perlakuan Myungsoo barusan yang membuat para pengunjung lainnya menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Bertingkahlah agak normal sedikit, Myungsoo-ah." Kata Sungjong agak canggung.

"Apa kau tidak mau semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah namja-chinguku? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ngambek saja." Tanya Myungsoo sambil mempoutkan pipinya yang membuat wajahnya semakin imut.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku hanya tidak mau orang lain menatap kita aneh. J-jangan ngambek seperti itu, Myungsoo-ah." Jawab Sungjong bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya agar namja-chingunya tidak ngambek lagi.

"Hahaha.." Tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo tertawa.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sungjong bingung.

"Kau sangat lucu, chagiyaa. Seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu saat kau tadi bingung. Aku tidak marah padamu kok." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Baiklah. Jadi, mau kemana kita setelah ini?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Lotte Park? Disana kan ada banyak wahana permainan, pasti seru." Pinta Myungsoo.

"Ayo kita kesana sekarang." Kata Sungjong. Mereka pun membayar bill terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

"Kau tadi kesini naik apa?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Aku naik kendaraan umum. Memang kenapa?" Jawab Myungsoo.

"Aku juga naik kendaraan umum. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan saja ke Lotte Park?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Kita jalan kaki ke Lotte Park? Itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 4 jam."

Tiba-tiba Sungjong teringat sesuatu. Ia pun langsung mengajak Myungsoo ke belokan BubbleTea Shop itu dan melewati beberapa blok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" Tanya Sungjong sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah penyewaan sepeda.

"Mungkin itu bukan ide yang buruk." Jawab Myungsoo. Mereka pun segera menyewa satu sepeda dan berboncengan.

"Kau pegangan yang kuat pada pinggangku, chagiya." Pinta Sungjong. Sungjong yang mengemudikan sepeda sedangkan Myungsoo yang duduk dibelakang. Myungsoo pun menuruti perintah Sungjong. Ia mempererat pegangannya pada pinggang Sungjong. Bahkan memeluknya. Sungjong langsung melesatkan sepedanya menuju ke Lotte Park.

Orang-orang dijalan yang melihat mereka agak sedikit bingung. Dua orang namja yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Tatapan aneh menyelimuti mereka saat melewati jalanan. Namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Cinta itu buta, bukan? Tidak mengenal umur, fisik, sosial, ekonomi, bahkan gender. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka berlaku seperti sepasang kekasih.

Sesampainya mereka di Lotte Park, Sungjong langsung memarkirkan sepeda tersebut. Mereka pun mulai menaiki wahana satu-persatu. Setelah selesai menaiki wahana roller coaster, Myungsoo agak mual.

"Kau kenapa, Myungsoo-ah?" Tanya Sungjong agak khawatir melihat namja-chingunya yang terlihat pucat.

"Kepalaku sangat pusing. Mungkin ini efek roller coaster tadi." Jawab Myungsoo sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim disana?" Tanya Sungjong sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah mobil yang menjual es krim. Myungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun segera menghampiri mobil penjual es krim tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang memakai seragam bertuliskan 'Pink Ice Cream Shop'.

"Aku mau pesan es krim rasa strawberry satu dan rasa coklat satu.. HyunA-noona." Jawab Sungjong sambil menyipitkan matanya sedikit ke arah tanda pengenal yeoja tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanya pelayan bernama HyunA tersebut.

"Namja-chinguku ini melihat tanda pengenalmu, noona." Jawab Myungsoo agak sulit karena masih merasa sedikit mual. Yeoja itu agak sedikit kaget dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Myungsoo barusan.

"Namja-chingu? J-jadi kalian itu berpacaran?" Tanya yeoja tersebut gugup.

"Tentu saja, apa ada yang salah, noona?" Jawab Myungsoo.

"T-tidak ada. Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Kata pelayan yeoja tersebut meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Tak lama, pelayan tersebut kembali dengan membawa dua buah es krim seperti yang dipesan oleh mereka. Sungjong pun membayar es krim tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sungjong sambil menyesap es krim strawberry-nya.

"Ya, setidaknya es krim ini dapat membuatku sedikit lebih baik." Jawab Myungsoo.

Tak terasa sudah hampir pukul 5 lewat 30 menit. Ternyata mereka sudah bermain lebih dari 2 jam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu?" Tanya Myungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala.

"Yaampun. Itu kan wahana yang tidak seru. Kita hanya duduk diam disana." Jawab Sungjong.

"Ayolah. Aku agak lelah menaiki wahana yang ekstrim. Suaraku hampir habis karena terus menerus berteriak." Pinta Myungsoo sambil menunjukkan aegyo-nya.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu, kita pulang, ya?" Kata Sungjong dan dijawab anggukan oleh Myungsoo.

Mereka pun langsung menuju ke wahana tersebut. Bianglala bergerak sangat lambat sehingga membuat mereka mengalami atmosfer keheningan yang cukup lama. Tiba-tiba..

CUP~

Myungsoo mengecup bibir Sungjong. Sungjong membulatkan matanya. Ia merasa pipinya saat ini pasti sangat merah karena perbuatan Myungsoo. Dilihatnya Myungsoo yang langsung menatap ke arah lain. Pipinya terlihat sama merah dengannya.

"Yak! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungjong agak gugup. Myungsoo langsung menatap ke arah Sungjong dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungjong. Sungjong pun hanya diam dan agak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Kau membuat hariku menjadi lebih berwarna, dan membuatku mencoba melupakan Sungyeol-hyung." Jawab Myungsoo lalu tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sungjong lagi. Sungjong pun membalas kecupan Myungsoo dengan lumatan. Agak lama mereka saling berpagutan, Myungsoo turun mengecup dan membuat sedikit kissmark di leher milik Sungjong.

"Myungsoohh.. Jjaanggannhh sseekkaarraannghh.." Desah Sungjong membuat Myungsoo teringat dimana posisi mereka saat itu. Myungsoo pun melepas kecupannya dari leher Sungjong. Dilihatnya beberapa kissmark dileher Sungjong. Ia pun segera memberikan syal yang ia kenakan kepada Sungjong.

"Ini, sebaiknya kau menggunakannya." Kata Myungsoo.

"Terima kasih, chagi." Jawab Sungjong sambil menerima syal tersebut dan mengalungkannya agar kissmark yang dibuat Myungsoo tidak terlihat.

Tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam, membuat kota Seoul menyala-nyala karena lampu-lampu dari berbagai bangunan dikota tersebut dihidupkan. Myungsoo dan Sungjong memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan sepeda yang tadi mereka sewa. Mereka pun istirahat di taman dekat dorm. Taman tersebut terlihat indah karena dihiasi lampu warna-warni di kolam taman tersebut.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, kau sangat berat, hyung." Jawab Myungsoo bohong.

"Yak! Aku tidak seberat yang kau pikirkan, tau!" Kata Sungjong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung, jangan marah. Aku kan hanya bercanda." Kata Myungsoo mencoba membujuk Sungjong. Namun Sungjong tetap diam.

"Yak, hyung, jangan marah. Bagaimana kalau ku nyanyikan lagu gwiyeomi?" Tanya Myungsoo. Sungjong langsung berbalik.

"Baiklah, coba lakukan sekarang." Pinta Sungjong. Myungsoo agak sedikit malu, karena ia harus menyanyikan lagu tersebut didepan umum. Tetapi ia lebih tidak mau jika namja-chingunya marah.

"Il dohagi ireun gwiyeomi. I.." Saat Myungsoo sedang menyanyikan lagu gwiyeomi tersebut, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari seberang tempat Myungsoo dan Sungjong duduk dan membuat Myungsoo berhenti bernyanyi.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tau, kau pasti lebih memilih namja itu kan dibanding aku, oppa?!" Ucap yeoja tersebut ke arah namja dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal, aku tidak mungkin memilih namja itu." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Lalu ini apa?! Foto ini tersebar di internet. Dan aku yakin ini bukanlah photoshop atau editan. Karena ini benar-benar diupload oleh Sungjong-oppa tadi pagi!" Kata yeoja tersebut sambil menunjukkan handpone-nya.

Namja tersebut kaget melihat foto dihadapannya. Foto dirinya bersama Sungjong sedang shirtless diatas kasur dengan Sungjong mencium pipinya. Namja tersebut hanya diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sungyeol-oppa! Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan kita! Dasar namja gila!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan terlintas di pipi Sungyeol. Namun Sungyeol hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian yeoja tersebut dari hadapannya.

"Myungsoo, foto apa yang dimaksud oleh Sojin-noona?" Tanya Sungjong kepada Myungsoo.

"Foto? Foto apa ya.." Kata Myungsoo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Saat ini mereka sedang melihat adegan konflik dari sebuah drama percintaan di seberang taman. Mereka agak hati-hati agar tidak terlihat oleh Sungyeol.

"Ah! Aku tahu, mungkin foto yang dimaksud Sojin-noona adalah foto ini!" Kata Myungsoo sambil mengambil handphonenya dari saku mantel.

Sungjong agak kaget melihat sebuah foto Myungsoo dengan Sungyeol diatas kasur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Jadi, pada saat setelah kami melakukan 'itu', kami tertidur. Tak lama, aku bangun karena ingin ke toilet. Setelah dari toilet, aku lihat Sungyeol yang masih tertidur pulas. Aku pun langsung mengambil handphone dan mengambil gambar dengan pose tersebut. Dan langsung menguploadnya di fancafe." Jawab Myungsoo panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sebelum Sunggyu-hyung mencari kita." Kata Sungjong. Setelah itu, mereka pun langsung menuju ke tempat sewa sepeda tadi dan pulang menggunakan bis. Sesampainya di dorm, anggota Infinite lain sedang menikmati makan malam termasuk Sungyeol.

"Annyeong~" Ucap Sungjong dan Myungsoo bersamaan saat baru datang. Sungyeol yang menatap ke arah mereka agak kaget. Dilihatnya Myungsoo yang sangat bahagia bersama Sungjong.

"Yak, darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Hoya kepada Sungjong dan Myungsoo.

"Kami baru saja pulang dari Lotte Park, hyung." Jawab Sungjong.

"Sudah sudah, sebaiknya kalian makan dulu sana. Tadi aku sudah memesan makanan dari restoran." Kata Sunggyu.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai. Semua terlihat sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Sunggyu dan Woohyun yang saling suap-suapan. Diikuti dengan Hoya dan Dongwoo. Sungjong yang melihat hyung-nya melakukan hal tersebut, langsung menyuapi sesendok makanan ke arah Myungsoo. Hal itu membuat semua anggota Infinite kaget.

"Sepertinya akan ada couple baru di Infinite." Kata Woohyun.

"Apa kalian baru saja resmi berpacaran?" Tanya Dongwoo.

"Yaa.. begitulah, hyung." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Wah, selamat ya!" Kata anggota Infinite satu per satu. Kecuali Sungyeol tentunya. Ia agak kaget dengan jawaban Myungsoo barusan.

"Hei Sungyeol, berikan selamat kepada mereka." Kata Sunggyu.

"Selamat ya." Kata Sungyeol kaku. Myungsoo dan Sungjong hanya tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam. Tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Myungsoo untuk balas dendam.

"Yak, oppa! Jangan bohong, kau pasti lebih memilih namja itu kan dibanding aku?!" Kata Myungsoo memulai adegan menirukan Sojin-noona. Sungjong agak bingung dengan kalimat Myungsoo barusan. Tapi, Myungsoo langsung melemparkan wink dan Sungjong langsung mengerti maksud Myungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ini masih normal dan masih menyukai yeoja. Aku tidak mungkin memilih namja itu." Ucap Sungjong menirukan Sungyeol.

"Lalu ini apa?! Foto ini tersebar di internet. Dan aku yakin ini bukanlah photoshop ataupun editan." Kata Myungsoo sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menunjukkannya ke arah Sungjong. Sungjong langsung menirukan wajah Sungyeol saat kaget melihat foto tersebut.

"Oppa! Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Dasar namja gila!" Kata Myungsoo lalu menampar pelan pipi Sungjong.

Anggota Infinite yang melihat adegan tersebut agak bingung. Apa yang dilakukan pasangan MyungJong ini. Sungjong langsung menatap ke arah Sungyeol dengan tatapan jahatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hoya.

"Kami sedang melakukan latihan akting. Mungkin saja Sungjong bisa menjadi aktor sepertiku." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Wah, akting kalian bagus sekali." Kata Sunggyu memuji.

"Haha, itu tidak seberapa, hyung." Kata Sungjong merendahkan. Tiba-tiba Sungyeol langsung berdiri.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kata Sungyeol lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Setelah semua selesai makan, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sunggyu sudah memperbolehkan agar Sungjong satu kamar dengan Myungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Myungsoo.

"Hyung, kau sangat berbakat tadi." Kata Myungsoo.

"Apa kau puas?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi saat ia kaget melihat kita melakukan adegan tersebut. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Aku senang jika kau senang." Kata Sungjong. Tiba-tiba, Myungsoo menindih badan Sungjong dan langsung melumat bibir Sungjong. Sungjong membalas lumatan bibir Myungsoo. Bahkan lebih liar. Myungsoo langsung melepas seluruh pakaian Sungjong satu per satu. Dan terlihatlah tubuh polos Sungjong. Myungsoo langsung menjilati nipple milik Sungjong dan menimbulkan desahan dari mulut Sungjong.

"Ahh.. Myungsoohhh…"

Myungsoo langsung berhenti dan melepas pakaiannya sendiri. Kali ini Sungjong yang gantian menindih Myungsoo dan melumat junior Myungsoo. Ia menghisap kuat junior Myungsoo dan sesekali mengocoknya. Membuat Myungsoo mendesah tidak karuan. Tak lama junior Myungsoo mulai membesar dan mengeluarkan lahar putih dalam mulut Sungjong dan langsung ditelan olehnya. Sungjong langsung meletakkan junior Myungsoo yang masih setengah tegang ke arah lubangnya. Perlahan-lahan junior Myungsoo yang lebih besar dari junior Sungjong masuk. Saat junior Myungsoo sepenuhnya masuk, Sungjong langsung menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

Sungjong terus mencari prostatnya. Tiba-tiba junior Myungsoo menusuk titik kenikmatan Sungjong dan membuat Sungjong mendesah keras. Sungjong pun langsung menaik-turunkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Tangannya tidak hanya diam, tangan kirinya memilin nipple Myungsoo sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok juniornya sendiri. Desahan keluar dari dua namja tersebut memebuhi ruangan. Hampir sepuluh menit adegan panas itu dilakukan, akhirnya tanda-tanda Sungjong akan 'keluar' pun tiba, Sungjong mempercepat gerakan tangan dan pinggulnya. Dan akhirnya keluarlah lahar putih dari juniornya dan mengenai tubuh Myungsoo dan sedikit di tangannya. Tak lama junior Myungsoo pun mengeluarkan lahar putihnya juga. Kali ini lebih banyak dan hampir keluar dari lubang Sungjong. Setelah itu, mereka pun langsung membersihkan badan.

Saat dicermin, Myungsoo pun mengambil handphonenya dan mengambil gambar dirinya dan Sungjong. Dengan pose Sungjong memeluknya dan mencium lehernya dalam keduanya keadaan wet dan shirtless. Myungsoo langsung menguploadnya di fancafe dengan caption '_Setelah bermain dengan Sungjong-hyung^^_'. Tak lama, banyak komentar-komentar dari netizen dan Inspirit tentang foto mereka.

Mereka pun segera memakai piyama dan menuju ke kasur untuk tidur. Setelah Sungjong tertidur pulas, Myungsoo langsung mengecup lembut bibir Sungjong agak lama.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Terima kasih karena kau telah sabar menungguku. Saranghaeyo~" Bisik Myungsoo di telinga Sungjong. Ia pun segera mengupdate status di fancafe, '_Belajarlah mencintai orang yang mencintaimu. ~Sungjong-hyung'_.

**Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini, author baru aja hiatus abis bulan puasa. Selamat lebaran bagi yang muslim yaa~~. Mian kalo ff-nya kelamaan update dan kurang hot. RnR please^^**


End file.
